Snape gut oder böse?
by Gipsy
Summary: Ein kleiner Aufsatz gefüllt mit Gedanken von mir zum Thema Severus Snape. Ich bin Fan von ihm und in meinen Augen ist er gut hier findet ihr ein paar von mir gefundene Indizien, warum er es wirklich sein muss


**Snape – gut oder böse?**

**Ein Lösungsansatz basierend auf einer Aussage Voldemorts**

Schon lange beschäftigt mich (und wahrscheinlich auch jeden, der diesen Text liest) die Frage, ob Snape nun gut ist und treu zum Orden des Phönix' steht, oder ob er ein doppeltes bzw. dreifaches Spiel spielt und noch immer ein überzeugter Todesser ist.

In Band 6, „Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz", sehen sich die meisten mit einer dunklen Tatsache konfrontiert: Snape ist böse, er tötet Dumbledore, die Hoffnung des Zaubererwelt. Besonders nach diesem schockierenden Ende waren natürlich alle Snape-Anhänger zutiefst enttäuscht.

Ich habe geweint, als ich das las, nicht etwa um Dumbledore, sondern um Snape. Es war zwei Uhr nachts und ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Tagelang war ich, wann immer ich an Harry Potter dachte, nur deprimiert; dann fiel mir ein wundervoller Essay in die Hände, in dem auf 12 Seiten Severus' Unschuld bewiesen wurde, von einem verrückten Fan, der (bzw die) es genauso für unmöglich hielt, dass Snape böse ist, wie ich. Ich wiederhole nun nicht alles, was dieses geniale Mädchen darin geschrieben hat, kurz gefasst führte sie verschiedene Dinge auf, die einfach unlogisch wären, wäre Snape Voldemort treu. 10 Punkte führt sie an, warum Snape auf Dumbledores Seite steht und warum sein Mord kein Verrat war.

Ausgehend von der Annahme, dass Dumbledore Severus wirklich angewiesen hat, ihn zu töten, und somit dies sein größter Treuebeweis war, war ich zufrieden mit Rowling und diesem neuen Buch.

Doch dann begannen wieder Zweifel an mir zu nagen – natürlich konnte man alles zu erklären, doch meinte Rowling das wirklich so, wie wir verrückten Fans es hindrehten? Brauchte es dazu nicht mehr als ein paar verdrehte Buchzitate, um von Snapes Dumbledoretreue überzeugt sein zu können?

Die Antwort lautet ja, also begann ich, bei Rowling selbst zu suchen, in Interviews mit ihr nach Äußerungen über Snape zu fahnden.

Zwei Zitate sind in diesem Zusammenhang wichtig, eines führte oben erwähntes Mädchen bereits an.

Rowling hatte in einem Interview gesagt, „Snape is a gift of a character", was nichts anderes bedeutet, als dass sie ihn für ein „Geschenk" (denn dies ist die Übersetzung von „gift") hält und es damit etwas Besonderes mit ihm auf sich haben muss. Sie würde sich zwar nicht in ihn verlieben, aber sie mag ihn als Charakter – er muss also eine besondere Tiefe haben. Wäre er nur böse, wäre er sehr platt und sicher kein „gift of a character". So argumentiert das Mädchen und dem kann ich mich nur anschließen.

Ein weiteres Zitat ist allerdings noch wichtiger. Rowling sagte in einem Interview, der entscheidende Hinweis, ob Snape nun gut oder böse sei, habe sie bereits in Band 4, „Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch", verpackt, allerdings müsse man da schon genauer lesen. Also tat ich es.

Bis ungefähr zur Hälfte habe ich innerhalb von kürzester Zeit gelesen, dann fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen – ich musste nicht mehr weiterlesen. So versteckt, wie Rowling meinte, war die gesuchte Stelle gar nicht. Ich denke, sie spielte auf folgende Szene an:

_Er (Voldemort) kam zur größten Lücke zwischen den Gestalten und suchte sie mit seinen leeren roten Augen ab, als könne er dort jemanden stehen sehen._

„_Und hier haben wir sechs fehlende Todesser … drei, getötet in meinen Diensten. Einer, zu feige, um zu mir zurückzukehren … er wird dafür bezahlen. Einer, von dem ich glaube, dass er mich für immer verlassen hat … dafür wird er natürlich sterben … und einer, der mein treuester Diener blieb und bereits jetzt wieder in meinem Dienst steht."_

Wir befinden uns auf dem Friedhof und Voldemort schreitet die Reihen seiner Todesser ab. An dieser Lücke fehlen also sechs Todesser. Einer davon ist Snape. Zu den drei Getöteten kann er nicht gehören, das schließt sich praktisch von selbst aus. Bleiben also der „Feige", der „Verräter" und der „Treue".

Der Treue kann er nicht sein, damit mein er eindeutig Barty Crouch jr., welcher zu dem Zeitpunkt in Hogwarts weilt und dafür gesorgt hat, dass Harry auf den Friedhof gelangt.

Der Feige, nun, damit meint er Karkaroff. Dieser ist nämlich am Ende des Buches geflohen und schon vorher suchte er Rat bei Snape, was er wegen des immer deutlicher werdenden Dunklen Mals tun sollte. Er war es ja damals gewesen, der Barty Crouch jr. nach Askaban gebracht hatte und niemand hat wohl mehr Angst vorm Dunklen Lord als er.

Bleibt also der „Verräter" übrig für Snape. Voldemort bezeichnet Snape als Verräter, also hat Snape ihn verraten – denn es hätte keinen Sinn, dass Voldemort seine Todesser anlügt und vor Harry braucht er keine Geheimnise haben, der würde ja eh sterben. Er sagt also direkt, was er denkt.. Voldemort ist sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt also sicher, dass Snape ihn verlassen hat.

Nur einige Seiten weiter treffen sich unsere „Helden" im Krankenflügel um Harrys Bett versammelt und es kommt zu folgender kurzer Szene:

„_Severus", sagte Dumbledore an Snape gewandt, „Sie wissen, was ich von Ihnen verlangen muss. Wenn Sie willens sind … wenn Sie bereit sind…"_

„_Das bin ich", sagte Snape._

_Er sah ein wenig bleicher aus als sonst und seine kalten schwarzen Augen glitzerten eigenartig._

Dumbledore schickt Snape zurück zu Voldemort, das ist jedem Leser an dieser Stelle klar, was ebenso klar wird, ist, dass Snape sich dabei nicht wohl fühlt.

Wie das erste Zitat beweist, glaubt Voldemort, Snape hätte ihn verraten. Jetzt ist es also an Severus Snape, den Dunklen Lord vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen und zwar möglichst, bevor er getötet wird.

Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt steht Severus Snape eindeutig und unanfechtbar auf der Seite Dumbledores. Es vergehen zwei Jahre, bis er diesen tötet – in solch langer Zeit kann viel passieren! Doch ist es wirklich denkbar, dass er plötzlich wieder zum Todesser wird? Über 10 Jahre stand er treu zum Orden des Phönix', er kehrte sich bereits vor Voldemorts Fall von den Todessern ab.

Auf Grund der Aussage von Voldemort, dass er Snape für einen Verräter hält, ist nur ein Schluss möglich: unser geliebter Meister der Zaubertränke hat sich wirklich und endgültig gegen seinen früheren Herrn gewandt. Der Mord an Dumbledore war kein Verrat an diesem sondern sein letzter und gleichzeitig deutlichster Beweis seiner Treue.


End file.
